Will you be my camera?
by the angel writer
Summary: saat sebuah foto harus membuat orang yang melihatnya jatuh cinta, disitulah naruto ada untuk mengajarkan hinata memberikan cinta pada hasil bidikannya. hanya dengan sebuah syarat... NARUHINA/ DONT LIKE DONT READ


**WILL YOU BE MY CAMERA?**

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

All character are belong to masashi kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, K+ romance/friendship

**-hinata pov-**

Namaku hinata hyuga, seorang gadis SMA kelas 2… aku memiliki rambut indigo panjang dan mata berwarna berasal dari klan hyuga yang taat akan budaya yang telah di ajarkan oleh leluhur kami. Anggota klan harus selalu bersikap sopan santun dan tertutup pada masyarakat sekitar. Itu karena ketua klanku ingin mempertahankan citra yang telah melekat pada klan kami. Tapi….

Aku tak suka itu! aku benci harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Aku hanya ingin hidup seperti kebanyakan remaja seusiaku. Bermain, bergaul, bersantai dll…. Tapi aku tak bisa..! rasanya tidak nyaman bila tidak menjadi diriku sendiri.. oleh karena itu.. pelampiasanku untuk menutupi penderitaan ini adalah '_DUNIA FOTOGRAFER_'

aku suka sekali mempotret.. bahkan sudah ada 5 album foto hasil bidikan kameraku, ya… kamera kesayanganku. Sebenarnya hanya kamera biasa yang berwarna ungu. Kamera itu kudapatkan saat ulang tahunku yang ke 15 tahun. Aku sudah memakai kamera ini selama 2 tahun. Tapi kameraku tak pernah rusak ataupun tertinggal. Aku selalu merawat dan membawa kamera ini kemanapun aku pergi..

Kamera ini selalu ada bersamaku. Bahkan aku selalu membawanya ke sekolah. Biasanya aku selalu memotret di sekitar taman …. tempat yang sekarang ada di hadapanku… aku sering kemari Karna tempatnya sejuk dan tak banyak orang yang sering kesana.

Ditaman ini juga banya bunga, tapi sanyangnya bunga-bunga itu belum mekar. Padahal aku sangat menanti nantikan saat bunga-bunga itu bermekaran. Rasanya pasti sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa memotret semua bunga yang ada disana.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang ada di teman sekolah. Aku sedang mencari objek yang bagus untuk kufoto.

Saat aku mencari objek dengan lensa kamera yang sudah ada di depan mata kananku. Tapi sepertinya tak ada objek yang menarik…..

Tiba-tiba aku meliat seorang pria berambut blonde yang tengah duduk termenung di ujung taman. Akupun men-zoom kameraku agar aku bisa melihat apa yang ia lakukan. Ia tampak tenang sekali. Kulitnya yang coklat terlihat sangat mencolok diantara pepohonan.

_'siapa dia….?'_

Rambutnya yang blonde terbawa angin dan menampakan mata birunya yang begitu terang…. Ia terlihat sangat…. Mempesona.

Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan?. Kenapa mukaku tiba-tiba memerah begini..? apa yang terjadi padaku…. akh…. Aku sudah tidak beres…

akupun memutuskan untuk membereskan peralatan dan kameraku. Lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganggu pikiranku…

akupun menoleh pada pria blonde itu… anginpun meniup rambut indigo panjangku..

_'siapa dia?'_

**-hiana pov end-**

**-normal pov-**

Pagi hari itu dikediaman hyuuga. Hinata telah siap untuk pergi kesekolahnya. Tak lupa, ia membawa kamera ungu kesayangannya. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang tertinggal iapun langsung pergi kesekolahnya dengan sepeda,

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Ternyata saat hinata sampai di sekolah. Bel langsung berbunyi, dengan cepat ia memarkirkan sepedanya dan berlari menuju kelas. Pelajaran di kelaspun berjalan dengan lancar, tak ada yang special. Pikiran hinata hanya terfokus pada pertanyaa _'apa yang harus kufoto hari ini?'_. Ingin rasanya hinata pergi dari kelas dan mencari sebuah objek yang bagus untuk difotonya. Tapi sepertinya mustahil, mengingat hinata adalah anak yang pendiam dan lebih suka menyendiri. Yah…. Dengan terpaksa ia harus bertahan di dalam ruangan 'penyiksaan' yang disebut 'kelas' itu. hal yang paling ia benci adalah saat ia harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Ia harus bersikap sopan dan tertutup pada teman-temannya.. inilah yang membuat hinata tidak memiliki teman.

Setelah beberapa lama berada di kelas, akhirnya tiba saatnya istirahat. Hinata bergegas pergi menuju taman sekolahnya sambil membawa kamera kesayangannya. Mungkin saja ada hal menarik yang bisa ia abadikan dengan kameranya.

**-hinata pov on-**

Akhirnya istirahat tiba juga, rasanya membosankan sekali selalu berada di dalam kelas. Caraku untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yaitu memotret sesuatu yang menarik dengan kameraku. Aku segera pergi menuju taman sekolah dengan tersenyum lebar.. Setidaknya tempat itu lebih nyaman dari pada di kelas.

Sesampainya disana . aku sudah dimanjakan dengan bunga-bunga yang ternyata sudah mekar, wajahku langsung berseri-seri melihat pemandangan ini. Bayangkan betapa indahnya mawar kuning dan merah saling melengkapi di sisi bagian kanan. Belum lagi ditambah dengan bunga melati yang wanginya membuat hatiku tenang. aku mengambil kameraku dan siap-siap untuk mengambil gambar bunga-bunga yang ada disana.

**_Splash~_**

Aku mendapatkan gambar yang lumayan bagus… bunganya Nampak makin indah saat ku perhatikan dari gambar yang telah ku foto.

Akupun bergegas menghampiri bunga-bunga itu, aku duduk di rumput sekitar bunga-bunga itu. aku menyimpan kamera ungu miliku di samping kananku, Akupun memetik sebuah bunga mawar berwarna merah, aku memetiknya dengan hati-hati karena durinya bisa saja membuat tanganku terluka.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencoba menghirup aroma bunga mawar yang kupengan. Wanginya sangat menenangkan untuku, hingga tiba-tiba…..

**_Splash~_**

Suara jepretan kamera terdengar olehku, yang membuatnku membuka mata dan mencari asal suara kamera itu. ternya tepat di 1 meter didepanku. Berdiri seorang pria bertubuh tegap, berambut blonde yang sedang memegang kamera berwarna putih yang sedang ia gunakan untuk memfotoku.

_'dia? Bukankah dia pria yang kemarin itu? apa yang dia lakukan disini?'_

"hai~" sapanya padaku. Tak lupa ia memamerkan senyumannya padaku. Saat itu aku dapat melihat jelas wajahnya. Ternyata kalau dari dekat wajahnya….. imut juga…

_'Eh? Kenapa aku jadi terpesona seperti ini dan kenapa aku jadi blushing sendiri'_,

aku langsung menundukan wajahku agar tak terlihat oleh pria itu.

"tak usah takut seperti itu gadis manis, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu saja kok" ucap pria itu

_'Eh? Gadis manis? Panggilan macam apa itu?'_

"ayolah~ aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu" jelasnya sambil mencoba duduk di depanku. Akupun memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung mata pria itu.

"begitu lebih baik… oh ya… namaku namikaze naruto, dan kau?" Tanya naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku

"a-aku hyuuga hinata… " aku ikut mengulurkan tanganku sambil menundukan wajahku yang memerah.

"ehehehe…. Kau manis sekali hinata" ungkapnya dengan jujur yang sukses membuatku blushing berat. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?

Suasana diantara kamipun menjadi agak canggung. Tak satupun dari kami yang ingin memulai percakapan. Hingga….

"hinata…. Kau… suka memotret juga ya?" Tanya naruto padaku secara tiba-tiba. Aku langsung terkanget.

'bagaimana ia tau?' tanyaku pada diriku. Apa dia juga memiliki hobby yang sama denganku?

"e-eh? Bangaimana kau tau?" Tanyaku malu-malu padanya.

"hehehe… itu! kau membawa kamera itu… untuk apa lagi selain untuk memfoto sesuatu Yang menarik." Jawabnya santai.

Akupun tersenyum dan menjawab " iya… aku suka memfoto sesuatu yang menarik"

"boleh kulihat hasil bidikanmu?" Tanya naruto

"tentu" jawabku sambil memberikan kameraku.

"hmmmm….. bagus juga…. Gambar yang kau foto terlihat sangat anggun hinata" ungkapnya dengan tersenyum lebar, otomatis wajahku terasa memanas

"tapi… sepertinya ada yang kurang.." komentar naruto dengan tiba-tiba

_'hah? Ada yang kurang?'_

"eh? k-kurang ya? Apa itu?" tanyaku pada naruto.

"yang kurang adalah…. Cinta!" jawabnya dengan tegas

_ "k-kau bercanda? cinta tak ada hubungannya dengan dunia fotografer" _ungkapku. Dia benar-benar konyol. Apa hubungannya cinta dengan hasil bidikanku?

" o ya? Kau tau hinata? Cinta adalah hal terbaik dan paling indah di dunia, tidak dapat dilihat atau bahkan disentuh. Cinta harus dirasakan dengan hati.. jadi hinata…. Bila kau ingin orang lain menyukai hasil bidikanmu. Buatlah mereka jatuh cinta pada foto yang telah kau potret" jelasnya padaku.. aku hanya terpana mendengar penjelasannya.

Naruto sangat dewasa. Ia juga sangat mengerti tentang dunia fotografer. Kalu diliat-liat Naruto juga sangat tampan. Tak hanya itu…. saat aku melihat matanya.. aku dapat melihat tak ada kebohongan di mata shapirenya….

_Eh? _

Kok… aku perfikiran seperi ini sih? Pasti sekarang wajahku sudah memerah… tapi untunglah.. rambutku bisa menutupi wajahku yang merah ini .

"kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarkanmu cara untuk mendapatkan gambar yang bagus… ne~ hinata" tawar naruto padaku

"eh? Me-mengajarkanku? Tentu saja aku m-mau.. naruto" jawabku dengan antusias. Rasanya seperti ingin melompat setinggi mungkin… ah~~~~

"tapi…." Ucap naruto tiba-tiba

"eh? Ta-tapi?" aku langsung memalingkan wajahku pada naruto dengan menunjukan wajah bingung.

"ehehehe…. Ada syaratnya hinata….!" Jawabnya sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"syarat apa itu? k-kuharap bukan syarat yang sulit" pintaku pada naruto.

"kau harus menjadi modelku" ucapnya

Akupun diam… mencoba mencerna apa yang naruto pinta.

1

2

3

"APA? M-model? A-aku tak bisa" jawabku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"ahahahaha… tentu saja kau bisa hinata!" balasnya sambil tertawa.

"t-tapi…." Ucapku dengan ragu.

" kau hanya perlu tersenyum di depan kamera dan kau akan tau cara membuat orang lain jatuh cinta pada gambarmu" ungkap naruto sambil menatap mataku.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku belum perpengalaman menjadi model. Tapi…. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa menjadi seorang fotografer….'

"b-baiklah…" jawabku pada naruto.

"he? Jadi kau mau? Ehehehehe…. Kau baik sekali ya hinata!" ia menggodaku dengan tersenyum girang yang sukses membuat pipiku memerah.

"baiklah~ kita akan mulai besok ya~ di taman kota jam 3 sore.." ucap naruto dengan semangat. Akupun hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda menyetujui hal itu.

"ok! Sebelum aku pergi aku akan memberikan hadiah kecil untukmu"

CUP~

Naruto mencium pipi kananku. "EH?" aku terbelalak kaget

"sampai jumpa besok, hi-na-ta" narutopun pamit dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk di rumput

Akupun memengang pipi kananku yang baru dicium oleh naruto.

"DASAR TIDAK SOPANN!"

TBC

Hai~ gmna? Bagus tidak? Aku harap kalian menyukainya! ^^ karena aku masih pemula jadi kuharap komentar kalian ya~ arigato~


End file.
